A remote procedure call (RPC) may generally include an inter-process communication that may allow a computer program to cause procedure to execute on another computer, or to request information from another computer. An RPC may be initiated by a client, and may include a request message being transmitted to a remote server to execute the procedure or to request the needed information. The remote server may transmit a response including the needed information back to the requesting client. Because the RPC is being transmitted to the remote server, executed by the remote server, and a response is being transmitted from the remote server back to the requesting client, each RPC may not only utilize resources of the remote server, but may also place demands on the network bandwidth. In some situations, e.g., as with multi-threaded processes, multiple threads may request the same remote procedure call, e.g., by requesting the same information from the server, etc. As such, the same request to, and response from, the remote server may be transmitted through the network, thereby placing additional demands on the network bandwidth. Similarly, in some situations the remote server may separately process each of the redundant requests, which may place additional demands on the processing capacity of the remote server.